KFWF
KFWF stands for Killer Fantasy Wrestling Federation (formerly "Kid's Fantasy Wrestling Federation"). We have a development federation, Killer Pro Wrestling, and that is where new wrestlers will be placed. You can work your way up the rankings there and when space becomes available we will add you to the KFWF roster. Each wrestler is given a contract. The contract ensures that these wrestlers stay in our storylines for the length of time on the contract. We have 8 titles altogether in KFWF and 6 singles titles. Each wrestler will get a picture. If your wrestler is injured he will be placed on the injury list. Check out some KFWF Greats in our wrestlers section. KFWF has two shows a week. War Zone, the main show, on Saturday and Fatal Discharge, on Sunday. There is a PPV every month on a Sunday. On this week there will be no War Zone or Fatal Discharge. Check out the Shows and PPV's in our matches section. Articles are written every now and again by wrestlers in KFWF. We also have magazine out every so often. Check that by clicking Articles. KFWF has annual awards given out to wrestlers. Also see our favourite links including the link to the KFWF messageboard and our Development Federation, Killer Pro. History KFWF was started in August 2002 by two friends, Crunch and Trip. After going to a show from the WWA (World Wrestling All-Stars), they decided to set up KFWF. They spammed the WWA messageboard for a couple of months building up a roster of about 10 active wrestlers. One of the keys to their success was the fact that they made up 20 fake wrestlers to keep it going and to start KFWF off big. after the roster grew these wrestlers were taken off the roster and some of them can be seen on the greats section. Crunch and Trip were the only originals that remained and KFWF continued to grow and grow as an E-Fed. KFWF made their website and put it as a webpage on Trip's dad's business website. They decided to make KFWF.com a year or so in to expand and to make KFWF better. This is where it has been since. Administration Trip left after nearly two years and Crunch took over KFWF on his own. For a brief period, Crunch left Warzone and Fatal Discharge in the hands of two enforcers, Hide and Synn. However Hurricane Katrina devastated the strong New Orleans portion of the KFWF roster, and Synn was forced into a premature retirement. Alex Seniortried taking over Fatal Discharge, but in the end, Crunch put an end to the reign of the Enforcers. After a dramatic storyline which spanned half a year, Hide eventually took control of the federation for several months. Crunch later regained control of the company he founded, but announced his retirement from wrestling. He now devotes his time only to the administration of the KFWF. In addition to Crunch, who runs all the KFWF shows, there are two message board enforcers and the principal of a role play school for new members. Since then LJF has been in charge of Fatal Discharge and Jack Brown has had a role as Warzone Enforcer before being passed onto Tank. Roster Warzone *Jason Carnage *Chris Cajun *KC Psycho *Jem *Om-R Thrash *Bad Bob *Willie Rhinestone *Havoc *Pillage *Ivan Slaughter *Shamrock *Synn *Fred Cyclone *Hide *Matt Jones Fatal Discharge *Pyro *TM Miller *Ozone *The Wonderboy *Razor Rob *Alex Senior *Michael Pain *Jordan LaGrove *Aaron Cutt *Radicazz *Vxorthor *Rhys Holley *Phoenix Current Champions Ultimate Champion: The Wonderboy Heavyweight Champion: KC Psycho T.V. Champion: TM Miller Cruiserweight Champion: Om-R Thrash Hardcore Champion: Jem Tag Team Champions: Azylum (Havoc and Shamrock) Stable Champions: Heretic Submission Champion: Jordan LaGrove Links *KFWF Website *KFWF Forum 'Addendum: ' This federation regrettably appears to have died out. Perhaps removing the links would be acceptable to some of you? Or the entire article even? I am just posting this notice and would appreciate it being left up as there is no 'Discussion' page for this article. Thanks. Noble Korhedron(same I.D. on Wikipedia)